


From This Day Forward

by zubeneschamali



Series: Spitfire [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Permanent Disability, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen, prejudiced family members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for salt_burn_porn. Alpha!Jared and Omega!Jensen have been married for a few months, and while things are working out fine for them, Jared's family thinks things need to be more traditional. Jared's response gets an unexpected reaction from his husband…





	From This Day Forward

"I hate going up to your parents' house for dinner," Jensen grumbled, adjusting his tie.

Jared cast a look at the driver, but he didn't give any indication that he'd heard. "At least it's only once every few weeks. They've left us alone as much as could be expected."

"At least they actually address you like you're a person." 

Jared sighed, briefly laying a hand on Jensen's thigh. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Jensen grabbed his hand before he could move it away, and Jared hid a quick smile. It had taken a long time for Jensen to warm up to him, even after learning on their wedding night that Jared wasn't the raging Alpha he had assumed. Four months later, even though they hadn't done more than kiss or hold hands, they were comfortable with each other, if not with Jared's more conservative family. "Hey, it could be worse. They let me eat at the big table with the Alphas and the Betas."

Jared shuddered. His family might be insanely old-fashioned when it came to proper roles in society, but they were mostly in the twenty-first century. Not that he didn't disagree with almost everything they had to say about Alphas and Omegas, but usually they could get through a polite family dinner without violent disagreement.

Not even halfway through dinner, it was clear this wasn't going to be one of those times.

The soup course was being cleared away when Jared's mother dabbed at her lips with a napkin and said, "Jared, sweetheart, we've been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

His stomach dropped. He looked up at Jensen, seated across the expansive dining room table from him, and saw the same wariness that he was feeling written all over Jensen's face. Almost against his will, Jared asked, "Like what?"

"Well. This is somewhat awkward, you understand. It's something that your driver told us…what's his name again?"

"Osric," Jensen said. 

Charlotte Padalecki's gaze flickered over him for only a second before returning to Jared. "Your driver mentioned that he's been taking Jensen out on some business of his own. Something about _school_?"

Jared straightened out his napkin in his lap. "Jensen's taking college classes, yes."

"Why on earth would he do that?" 

_Why don't you ask him?_ was on the tip of Jared's tongue, but he swallowed it back. With a quick glance across the table, he said, "Jensen was only a few credits away from his degree when we had to get married. He wanted to finish his studies."

Charlotte sniffed. "I still don't understand. You're taking care of him, giving him everything he needs. There's no need for him to be _working_. And what else would a tradesman's degree like his be good for? What is it, nursing?"

"It's physical therapy." Jared raised his eyebrows. "And how did you know what he was studying?"

"People talk, Jared," his father said from the head of the table. "They wonder why a Padalecki Omega would need to go to school. It makes it look like you can't provide for him. Or like he's preparing to provide for himself after striking out on his own."

Jared clenched his hands into fists under the table. He could almost feel Jensen fuming from across the table, both at the words that were being said and that the Padaleckis would only listen to Jared's responses. The housekeeper placed a salad plate in front of him, but he ignored it. "Jensen's finishing his degree because he wants to. I have no problem with that."

"Perhaps you should think about more than yourself," Edward retorted. "Like what it might do for the status of this clan to have an Omega running around on his own."

Jensen had picked up his salad fork, but now it dropped to his plate with a clatter. "Excuse me?"

"And there's another matter," Charlotte went on. "I know it hasn't happened just yet, since it's only been four months, but soon your husband will be with pups, and I can't imagine how he can be in school then. Better to let that idea go right now."

"That's not any of your business," Jared said more sharply.

"Whether or not we have heirs is certainly our business," Edward shot back. "Your brother hasn't seen fit to produce any sons so far, and your sister's not yet married."

Jared took in a long, slow breath, trying to rein in his temper. He didn't dare look at Jensen, sure he was about ready to pop a blood vessel. "We've talked it over, and we're not ready for that step." More accurately, Jensen had sworn that he'd never be used as a broodmare, and Jared had promised he wouldn't touch Jensen without his consent. 

His mother's voice cut through his musings. "It would certainly be easier if you slept in the same bed."

There was dead silence for a moment. Then Jensen put both hands on the table, sharply enough to make the fine china rattle. "What did you say?"

"The maid mentioned that she sometimes has to make two beds." Charlotte took a sip of her wine. "Really, Jared, I don't understand why you continue to use that back bedroom of yours. The master suite upstairs is much more fitting—"

"You keep forgetting, mother," Jared ground out through his clenched teeth. "Sometimes I can't climb the stairs." 

She looked down at the table as if she could see his bad leg right through it. "And you think a physical therapy degree is worth something. Even the best-paid therapists claim there's nothing they can do." 

"That's because they can't." He hazarded a glance at Jensen, and the mixture of sympathy and anger he saw there helped him go on. "I've learned to live with it. You need to as well."

She sniffed and took another sip of wine. "As long as living with it doesn't mean you're avoiding your husbandly duties."

Jared didn't reply, instead taking a long drink of his merlot and setting the glass down hard enough that it nearly sloshed on the cream tablecloth. 

"Jared?" his mother asked sharply.

"It's none of your business," he said again.

She looked back and forth between them, eyes going wide. "Please tell me you've at least consummated the marriage?"

Jensen's cheeks had gone pink, but he was still as a statue. Jared pressed his lips together and stared down at the perfectly-plated baby greens dressed with orange sections and walnuts. His appetite had left about ten minutes ago.

"Well." Edward exchanged a long glance with Charlotte. "That actually might make things easier." 

"It will be awkward, of course, but an annulment is easy enough to obtain. Especially in these circumstances." She dabbed at her mouth again and lowered her voice. "Not that it wasn't hard enough to find a match in the first place."

"Wait, what?" Jared turned sideways in his seat to face. "We're not getting an annulment!"

"Jared. Darling." She gave him a small smile. "It's obvious that things aren't working out as planned and that you aren't happy with your situation. We know that you didn't have a wide variety of potential mates to choose from, given your…condition. We thought the Ackles boy would do if you were able to handle him firmly enough, but. Well. It may be that we overestimated your abilities in that regard."

There was a choked sound from across the table, but Jared was rising to his feet, the chair scraping back over the teakwood floor. For once, his leg was holding him just fine, probably thanks to Jensen's quick therapy session that morning, and he was grateful for it as he turned to face his parents. He spoke calmly and clearly as he said, "You have no idea what the _fuck_ you're talking about."

Charlotte gasped, and off to Jared's right, there was a series of clinks as the housekeeper nearly dropped the dishes she was clearing away. "Jared!"

"Jensen is the best thing that ever happened to me. He understands me. He accepts me for who I am, for _what_ I am." Jared tapped at his bad leg before going on, "He understands, like I do, that sometimes people need their own space. That they need to be able to do what makes them happy, even if the rest of the world wants them to shut up and do what they're told. He makes _me_ happy." 

His mother gave him a pained smile. "I'm sure that you think so, but there are more important things to consider here. There's the reputation of the clan, for one. There's securing an heir, which obviously isn't going to happen in your current state. Just because you have someone to indulge your fits of weakness—"

"That's enough." Jensen pushed his chair back, throwing his napkin on the table as he stood up. "I won't listen to you insult my husband like that."

"This is exactly what we mean," Edward said, nodding at Jensen but talking to Jared. "No Omega should speak to their spouse's family with such disrespect. If you won't rein him in—"

"I love him."

Silence fell in the dining room at Jared's words, except for the quiet gasp from across the table. Jared didn't dare look in that direction, only at the mixture of confusion and disbelief on his parents' faces. 

A moment passed, and Jared cleared his throat. "I know it might be hard for you to believe. Or even understand. That even though we didn't get married because we wanted to, even though we haven't slept together, we have a better partnership than anyone I know. Certainly better than you. Because we support each other, and we trust each other, and we don't think Omegas are any less human than Alphas are. And if that's going to drag down the reputation of the clan, then so be it."

The spots of color high on his parents' cheeks told Jared how furious they were. He only turned to Jensen and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Jensen was looking back at him with the same mixture of awe and disbelief he'd had on their wedding night when Jared told him he didn't agree with the social hierarchy they were tangled up in. Then a small smile curved the corners of his lips as he said, "If that's what you wish, my husband."

It was the most subservient thing Jensen had ever said to him, and Jared couldn't help the snort that escaped him. He led Jensen out of the dining room with his head high, hanging back just long enough that Jensen could catch up at his side. They walked hand-in-hand out the foyer and into the cool evening air.

In the back of the car, they sat quietly during the ride home. Jensen started to speak once, but Jared shook his head, pointing at the driver.

Thankfully, it was only about a ten-minute drive down one driveway and up another, all within the clan lands, until they pulled up in front of their house. Jared had left his cane at home, trusting that he could manage with his knee brace and hoping to forestall the pinched look his mother always had when she saw the cane. At the main house, he wished he'd had it to wave in her face. Right now, he wished he had it to get out of the car. 

But Jensen was already there, opening his door and offering him an arm. Jared looked up at him, but in the late twilight, he couldn't read his face. "Thanks," he said, pushing up from the seat to stand carefully on the uneven gravel driveway. He turned around and stuck his head back in the car. "Osric?"

"Yes, sir?" came the cheerful reply.

"You're fired." Then Jared slammed the car door.

Jensen stifled a chuckle as he offered Jared his arm again. They made their way inside the house without incident, Jensen leading Jared to the sofa. "Is this good?" he asked.

"Long as you help me get back up again," Jared said with a tired smile.

"Of course." Jensen helped him settle in and then held up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Jared collapsed back against the cushions and watched Jensen dash upstairs. There were nerves twisting in his gut the way they hadn't during the confrontation at dinner. That was just his parents—he knew he'd offended them deeply, and he didn't really care. But if he'd made Jensen uncomfortable or uneasy…well, they had to live together. And he'd really gotten to like Jensen over the past few months. Obviously.

Jensen came clattering back down the stairs in t-shirt and jeans. "Sorry about that. That tie was choking me."

"You look better like this anyway," Jared said. "More like the real you." 

Jensen ducked his head, a surprisingly shy smile spreading across his face. "Thanks." He came over and sat on the couch next to Jared, one leg tucked up so that he could sit sideways. "How are you feeling?"

"My knee is all right," Jared said. "If that's what you mean."

"Kind of." Jensen drew in a deep breath, his gaze dropping to his lap. "Jared, I—"

"You don't have to say anything." Jared shrugged one shoulder, staring at the coffee table. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Let me talk, damn it."

He hadn't heard that growled edge to Jensen's voice in a while, and he looked up sharply. Jensen's eyes were bright in the dim light of the living room, but there was no anger in his gaze. Instead, there was something more like trepidation, something Jared had never seen there before. 

Jensen drew in a breath and moistened his lips. "Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

Heart in his throat, Jared nodded. "I meant every word I said."

Jensen regarded him for a long moment, and Jared let him look. He'd already opened himself up more tonight that he ever had, and it was surprisingly freeing. He'd told his parents what he really thought, he'd told Jensen how he really felt, and now there was nothing to do but wait for the fallout.

A moment later, Jensen reached out to take his hand, brow slightly furrowed as he folded their fingers together. "I didn't want to marry you. I fought it so hard, but my parents fought right back. We might not have the prestige of your clan, but an unmarried Omega as old as me was still damaging our reputation. But I didn't expect…you."

He lifted his eyes to Jared's. "You're right, you know. About us. I trust you, Jared, more than I thought I could ever trust an Alpha. And you support me and what I want to do with my life more than I ever thought anyone could support an Omega. And I'm so glad I make you happy, because you make me happy, too."

Jared felt the slow smile spreading across his face, and he reached up to touch Jensen's cheek even as his heart soared. "I'm so glad to hear that."

He pulled Jensen closer, and then they were kissing, warm and sweet. They'd kissed before, plenty of times, from that first hesitant touch the morning after their wedding, to all the mornings since. Even when Jensen slept upstairs because Jared needed the room to stretch out, or because Jensen needed his space, they still greeted each other with a kiss in the morning. Sometimes, it was the best part of his day. 

Then Jensen's tongue nudged at his lips, and Jared felt heat start to unfurl inside of him. They'd established from the start that they weren't going to mate, at least not right away, and so they'd never gone much beyond kissing and some light touching. The kisses always felt good, comforting and warm, sometimes even arousing, but they always eventually held back.

This felt different. And that was before Jensen threw his leg over Jared's and climbed into his lap.

With Jensen pressed up against him, Jared could feel them both starting to stir. He licked his way into Jensen's mouth, pleased to hear him softly moan in response. Jensen's hands were in his hair, carding through it, and Jared wanted to throw his head back and purr in response. When he did tilt his head back, Jensen fell on his neck, and that had him letting out a deep groan at the feel of Jensen's lips on his neck. He felt a shiver run through Jensen's body in response, and he twisted back to look Jensen in the eye.

"Hey," he said softly, hands cupping Jensen's face. "You wanna…?"

"I wanna….?" Jensen teased back with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." Jared gave him a swift, hard kiss. "I don't know. I just…I just _want_."

Jensen was nodding. "Yeah, me too," he said hoarsely. "But not, you know."

"That's okay. Just…" He pulled Jensen closer and ran his hands up the back of his shirt. "I wanna touch you."

Jensen's eyes darkened, and then he was drawing back to pull off his t-shirt with one hand. "You too," he said, pushing Jared's suit jacket off his shoulders.

They wrestled back and forth until they were both shirtless. Then there was warm skin to touch and caress as they kissed some more, Jensen still straddling Jared's lap. Jared could feel his arousal growing, well past any point where they had taken things before. 

They were starting to rock against each other when Jensen stood up. "My jeans are getting too tight," he said with a wink. When he shimmied out of them, Jared's mouth went dry. And as Jensen tugged at the button on Jared's slacks, Jared lifted his hips, ignoring the twinge in his knee, and let Jensen pull off his pants. 

Then to his astonishment, Jensen pushed Jared's legs apart and dropped to his knees between them, eyes focused on the bulge of Jared's crotch. Hands on the elastic of Jared's underwear, he looked up as if to ask permission. When Jared nodded, breathless, Jensen lifted the waistband up and back so that Jared's cock sprang free.

He saw Jensen's eyes briefly go wide before they darkened with determination. When Jensen licked his lips, Jared stifled a whimper as he put a hand on Jensen's arm and said, "You don't have to."

The smile Jensen graced him with was as brilliant as Jared had ever seen. "I know," he said softly, thumbs tracing light circles on the insides of Jared's thighs. "You've been clear about that all along. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Then he bent forward over Jared's lap and touched his lips to the tip of Jared's cock.

Instantly, Jared's hips bucked up, his dick sliding over Jensen's cheek and leaving a wet trail in its wake. "Sorry, sorry!" he gasped. 

Jensen wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and smirked up at him. "Let's try that again." His hands firmly gripping Jared's hips, he leaned closer, eyes never leaving Jared's as he closed his mouth around the head of Jared's cock.

Jared let out a long, shuddering breath. "Oh, God," he groaned. "Oh fuck, Jensen."

That got him a smirk in Jensen's eyes, along with the press of his tongue against the underside of Jared's cock. Slowly, he lowered his head, eventually breaking his gaze as he took more of Jared into his mouth. 

Jared was panting quick breaths as he watched Jensen's mouth stretch around him. He curved his hand over the back of Jensen's head, petting lightly at the short hairs there, doing his best not to hold Jensen in place. Jensen only sank deeper, tongue doing something that almost made Jared come right then and there. Instead, he groaned, clutching at the couch cushions with his other hand. 

Jensen really got into it after that, diving up and down to take in as much of Jared as he could. His saliva was dripping down the base of Jared's cock, slicking the way for his hand to pump what his mouth couldn't reach. His other hand was fondling Jared's balls, and Jared spread his legs wider, moaning helplessly at the sensations. 

He could feel his knot starting to grow, and when Jensen started to lightly caress it with his fingers, that was it. He arched back, mouth open in a stuttering gasp, as his hips bucked upwards against Jensen's grip. White-hot pleasure shot through him, sudden and sharp, followed the slow throb of satiation as his knot continued to pulse.

Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen wiping his face, come covering one cheek, and he groaned again. "Come here," he said, trying to haul Jensen up by his armpits. 

Jensen came readily, though he snatched his shirt off the floor to wipe off his face. "Gross," he said, but he was grinning as he sat next to Jared on the couch.

Jared swooped in to kiss him. "You are amazing," he said. "Just…so amazing."

"Pretty damn horny right now, too," Jensen retorted between kisses.

"Good," Jared murmured. He tugged at the side of Jensen's underwear, and Jensen lifted his hips. When Jared pulled them off, he turned Jensen sideways so he was lying against Jared's side, legs up on the couch. Arms around Jensen, he could roam over his chest with one hand and reach down to give him a firm stroke with the other, while he kissed and nibbled at the side of Jensen's neck.

Jensen gasped and arched back, shuddering in Jared's arms. "God, that feels so good," he moaned. "So close already."

"Good," Jared murmured. "Wanna see you, Jensen. Wanna see how beautiful you are for me." 

Jared increased his pace, watching every shiver and quake that Jensen made, eyes closed and lips parted, and next time Jared was definitely going to have to be in a position where they could kiss so he could taste that sweet mouth while he drove Jensen wild. 

In no time, Jensen was crying out, hips bucking upwards. The sharp scent of his seed filled the air, along with the sweet smell of his slick that had Jared's knot pulsing weakly in response. He stroked Jensen through it, dropping a kiss on Jensen's head when he collapsed back against him.

There was no sound for a moment but their breaths, slowing as they came down. Jared's knot was almost soft, and he grabbed Jensen's t-shirt to wipe it off one more time. "Looks like we're gonna need to buy some condoms." At Jensen's quick look, he said, "Just for this kind of thing. Don't want to risk anything, you know?"

"Think we'll be doing this again, huh?" Jensen asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

For answer, Jared bent down and gave him a long, slow kiss. Jensen responded eagerly, reaching up to run his fingers through Jared's hair. "Yeah," he breathed out when they parted. "Definitely doing this again."


End file.
